


Incense

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bondage, Discipline, Drabble, Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Fluff, Kinks, M/M, Missing Scene, Torture, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The damn incense...makes the Doctor enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incense

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for slow fics ;-; I wub ju guise. Didn't have much time to edit so a bit sketchy. ;3
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: Only chapta. Enjoy :3 a bunch of short drabbles one afta the otha.  


* * *

He should escape. But he loved the smell the other Timelord was emanating; or was that just the incense?  Because if it was, it was working wonderfully on the Doctor's hormones. He jerked and bucked blindly since the blindfold was quite tight over his eyes. Damn ring gag. Only able to speak in vowels. He personally liked ball gags better. It fit easier. 

"Woah woah! What am I talking about?!" the Doctor thought worriedly.   
~~~~  
It hurt. The cane. But he had to take the pain if he was gonna get his reward. Every criss-cross became dashes became bloody scars. Then the cycle restarted. All over his poor arse. 5 strikes per round. He couldn't resist but count the minutes. He couldn't resist but moan in pleasure and yelp in pain. He hated himself. The Incense. The damn incense.  
~~~~  
There he goes again. Pushing back against the digits prepping his sore entrance. He's practically spent already. Mindlessly synchronizing perfectly  with his Master's thrusts now getting quite erratic. He can't stay like this or he'll never accomplish anything. But the incense. He can't help but comply.   
~~~~  
He twitching on the cold tile floor. The Master smiles triumphantly as he cleans himself. He rips the blindfold off of the Doctor's eyes. 

"Clean it up."

The Doctor wheezes as he gets on his knees, careful not to fall face first into his own puddle of come. This damn ring gag. These damn ropes. This damn incense.   
~~~~  
He's so slow, cleaning up his own mess. He must punish him. He taps the whip roughly on the Doctor's bare back. 

"Hurry up."

He waits impatiently before the Doctor finally finishes. But he isn't satisfied. He moves over to his desk of toys and grabs a metal leash. Unbendable metal handle with an uncomfortable barbed wire collar. Meant for dogs. Who's not to say he isn't an animal? He lowers the wire onto then around the Doctor's neck and tightens it swiftly. The Doctor almost chokes. The Master smiles. 

"Heel."  
~~~~  
He should really escape. He can barley construct what is happening before his eyes. He's getting punished. He knows because the vibrator is on high practically fused to his cock. Then, the plug jammed deep into his entrance. Worst of all, the cock ring. He's not allowed to come. He's writing on his back. He pleading incoherent mumbles out of his drooling lips. He's practically drunk because of the damn incense.   
~~~~  
Today's session is over. The Master isn't pleased, as always. So he's required the Doctor to stay in this position. Or else. The position being arms tied Above his head; Ankles tied to the bed, both on either bed post. The damn ring gag. But he can see. And he watches in horror as every 60 seconds, the automated machine drips boiling hot wax onto his perfectly perfect Chest. It will continue that process overnight, until turned off manually. He screams every time. Music to the Master's ears.   
~~~~  
Everything's over. It'll only be a few minutes before the Master re-ages him. He simply wants to curl up and die, but he can't. The Master saunters into the room. He grabs the Doctor's hair in a fist and forces the Doctor to look at him. He eyes him cunningly, slyly. Soon he sweeps the Doctor into an endless kiss. A tender, gentle kiss. A meaningless kiss. But it's over and he's writhing and screaming in agony. He's old. Very old. But if his nose doesn't mistake him, then he can still smell the damn incense.  

* * *

Thanks for reads! Or just skipping to the end to read the end notes you weirdo. Or maybe to check for a next button. NOOO.


End file.
